Sudden Feelings
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Rogue watched as Minerva tortured Lucy, he realises there is something about her that catches his interest. But what is it? Then during Sting and Rogues battle against Natsu and Gajeel, Lucy couldn't help but watch Rogue as he fought. Could it be love at first sight? Suck at summary, but please read... Rating may change to M later on. RoLu
1. The Attraction

**Hello people. This would be my first Rolu. Rogue will be OOC alot but I will try to keep him in character. I hope you enjoy this and depending on the responses I will put up another chapter as soon as possible. Okay. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter One: Beginning of Love

I stood there watching a Fairy, she was fighting against Minerva. I was guessing she couldn't fight back because Minerva stole her keys. I kinda felt sorry for her. But I could tell she was fighting to stay in the water. I don't know how much Minerva's attacks hurt but this blondie looks like she is in alot of pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn and face the hands owner, Sting.

"This is entertaining. That Fairy looks weak. I can't believe Natsu-san can hang out with someone like that." I eyed him for a second. I don't get why he picks on people who aren't as strong as us mages from Sabertooth. I turned back to the fight and watched carefully. I don't know why but I just wanted Minerva to stop hurting her. The next thing I know Minerva is holding her by her neck out of the water.

"Is Lucy okay? She hasn't been moving for a while." I heard those words and I tensed, I no longer felt Stings hand on my shoulder. Why am I feeling this way. I need to calm down, relax. I took a deep breath then let it out. Then Minerva just dropped her, my eyes widen it took everything for me to stay still but I was glad Natsu and someone else from Fairy Tail caught her. What is wrong with me?

"Rogue are you okay?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"YOU BITCH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Natsu voice roared through the stadium. From these few days of the Grand Magic Games I could tell Fairy Tail looked after one another, something Sabertooth doesn't do. Especially Natsu's attack on the Sabertooth dorms the other day. What he said was true.

_"If your a guild, take care of your nakama, thats all I have to say." _

Guild members should look after one another, a guild is a place where you should feel safe and make friends. Not get kicked out because of a stupid loss like Yukino the other day, she was the reason for Natsu's attack. Fairy Tail is a guild that I would like to be apart of one day. I smiled a little at the thought.

I focused back on what was going on and noticed Sting, Rufus and Orga standing protectively infront of Minerva.

"I don't care if your the strongest in all of Fiore but I will tell you one thing. You have made enemies with the worst guild to anger!" Erza threatened. My eyes soften a bit, Fairy Tail really is a good guild. I couldn't see Sabertooth doing that at all. After all of the comontion the rest of my team came back to the balcony to wait. Fairy Tail was reorganising to make a new team, but all I was wondering was is that girl alright? I don't know what was wrong with me but I know that there was something special about that blonde Fairy that caught my interest.

"Fairy Tail has done making there new team. Everybody lets see the new Fairy Tail." the judge said. Cheers were heard throughout the arena and even I could tell Fairy Tail has gotten back some of there popularity because on the first day they got boo's. Once they walked out I noticed right away they picked the strong people.

Erza, she defeated all 100 of the monsters yesterday. Laxus, single handedly took out all of Raven Tail aswell. Then there is Natsu and Gajeel. But then there is the other guy who was beaten badly on the first day. If he is there he must be strong then.

(Lucy P.O.V)

I was watching Natsu and Gajeel's fight against the other dragonslayers Sting and Rogue. On the t.v I don't know but I just couldn't help but look at Rogue. I don't know what is with him, I just can't help it though. He was amazing and I am not just talking about his magic and abilities. He was hot. That Sting guy is good looking to but, there is something about Rogue that's different. In the end Natsu triumphed in the battle after forcing Gajeel to leave, well he could've come back easily but for some reason he recently developed motion sickness.

I wonder if Sting and Rogue have motion sickness. Well due to the looks on there faces I guess they felt sorry for him. I watched as Natsu cheered along with the crowd and then Levy came into the room. She started talking then asked where Gajeel was.

"He's probably somewhere eating Iron." Elfman stated. I looked at the screen to see Sting and Rogue still lying there, I hope you'll be okay... Rogue.

* * *

**So, here it is... I hope you enjoyed it, I would like to know what you people think so please review or PM me. To be honest I was nervous with putting it up so like some people say; got nothing nice to say then don't say it at all... Hahaa. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. The Meeting

**Here's another chapter guys. I would've updated sooner but I was kinda caught up with watching How I Met Your Mother, hahaa. I am so glad I have so much free time on the holidays. I love not having to any school work, although on the holidays I like disapear to most people which kinda sucks. I don't have any phone credit and I don't go on facebook so I can't really talk to my friends. Hahaa. So anyways enough with my babbling. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows I really appreciate it. XD I hope this chapter isn't a disapointment. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter Two

At the end of the games Fairy Tail ended up comming first. The last day was a tough fight but they pulled through. Because coming in first place Fairy Tail celebrated in a well known bar in Crocus. People were getting drunk and fights were getting started trashing the place. What they didn't know is that someone was missing.

(Lucy P.O.V)

I was walking down the streets of Crocus, everyone was celebrating getting drunk and fighting. I know I am a member of Fairy Tail but I am still not used to people fighting and drinking all the time. It was midnight and it was quiet and peaceful. I looked at the colouful flowers that decorated the paths. I looked around and saw a bridge that went over a river that had the reflection of the full moon. I walked over and leaned on the railing I couldn't help but look at the night sky decorated with the stars and the bright moon.

"What are you doing out so late girly?" I looked over to the direction of the voice and saw a hooded man. "Especially when your all alone." I swear I could hear the smirk that is on his lips. "Come on you're not scared are you?" I couldn't help but glare at him. Guys like this make me sick. "Aw, don't give me that look sweety. I know a girl like you would like to have some fun." he said looking me up and down. Now I am starting to feel self conscious.

"Fuck off. How dare you think of me like that. I am..." I trailed off then looked at the ground.

"Oh so you haven't done it. Just looking at you looks like you have many times." Okay now he has crossed the line. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up." I growled. I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him causing me to crash into his chest. "Let go of me." I shouted.

"Come on princess, you need to be punished after slapping me." he said as he grabbed my other wrist. Now I can't use my magic.

"Let me go now!" I hissed. I was squirming, trying to get free. Then I felt no one behind my then I heard something hit the ground. I looked behind me and saw my almost attacker on the ground. I then looked up to find a man with black hair and red eyes. I couldn't see his face properly though. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"Hn." he looked at me then he turned and lent on the railing of the bridge. "Your welcome." he replied in an almost whisper. I smiled, I guess he wasn't much of a talker.

"Why'd you help me?" I asked. There was a small silence then he finally answered the question.

"I don't know. Did you not want to be saved?" he the looked at me with an emotionless face.

"Nevermind." I looked at the guy on the ground then stepped over him and stood next to the man who saved me, leaning on the railing as I did earlier. I looked up at the night sky like I was before my almost attacker showed up.

(Rogue P.O.V)

_Why did I help really you? I guess I need to know why I can't stop thinking about you. _I peeked a look at blondie through my black hair. She was looking up at the sky. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and her eyes sparkled from the stars. I couldn't help but look at her she was beautiful up close. Although I could still see some of her injuries from Minerva. She turned her head and faced me with a confused look on her face.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No, there isnt. I was wondering... What's your name?" I said turning back to the moon.

"Oh, it's Lucy Heartfilia. Whats yours?"

"Rogue Cheney." I gave her a very small smile.

"Hey, did you wanna go for a walk?" she asked hopefully. I nodded. We walked through the streets we began talking about our likes and dislikes you know stuff like that to get to know eachother. I don't know when it was the last time I spoke this much but she got me talking. I don't know whats up with this girl but she has caught my interest. I don't know how, it can't be her smell and looks. Okay yes her scent was intoxicating and her appearance would make any guy fall for her. But it wasn't that, she was just so interesting. I didn't actually choose to save her from that guy, my body just moved on its own. I wasn't even anywhere near the bridge.

I looked at her as she was talking and she would look at me when I also talked. Just by the look of her I can tell she liked talking to me and like listening to me. Did she have the same thing? Was she interested in me aswell. I took a deep breath and let it out. I was getting kinda tired though I wouldn't admit it. The sun was starting to rise. I heard a yawn and looked at Lucy. She was tired to.

"Im gonna go back to my hotel, Rogue. Im getting pretty tired." her eyes closed and she fell back. I caught her just in time and she was sound asleep. I sweat dropped. Who falls asleep that fast?

(Normal P.O.V)

He decided to take her back to his room just to be safe he didnt want to show up there with one of there beloved nakama in his arm unconscious. They would probably think he attack her or something. He was walking quietly down the street to his hotel not knowing that they were being followed this whole time.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is basically all I did this afternoon/night. in between watching HIMYM and reading updated fanfictions. I would write something down then not like it and then rewrite. Such and annoying cirlce. It would be the longest I have spent on writting a chapter for any of my fanfictions, it's usually around an hour or two. I think this chapter is alright but not as good as it could've been. Hahaa. **

**I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors. I really couldn't be bothered editting it and my brain is in holiday mode so yeah. Hahaa, I am sorry for the attitude but I am so tired. Stupid brother waking me up early. My brother has done nothing but annoy me today so that probably explains the attitude aswell. *Scratch back of head nervously* **

**Anyways please review or PM, I would appreciate to know what you think of this chapter. Oh and any guesses as to who was following them? (;**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	3. After The Games

**I'm so sorry for the late update. It's been like three weeks, T.T I feel so bad. But I hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Your what!" Stings voiced echoed through the guild hall. Every member of Sabertooth turned there attention towards the Twin Dragons.

"It's like I said I-"

"I know what you said but why?" the blonde asked. Rogue looked at him, his crimson eye staring into his. Sting could tell he was being serious, like usual there wasn't much emotion shown.

"I want to feel like I belong somewhere. Sabertooth isn't for me, we have to follow orders, if we lose we get kicked out. We do something wrong we're punished. I don't like it here." he explained, a gave a faint smile as he looked at the ground. Stings eyes widen, Rogue was smiling... he looked a Rogue as if he grew two heads. He blinked a few times to see if he was just seeing things. But no, Rogue was actually smiling. "I'm leaving today after I see the guild master."

(Rogue P.O.V)

"What about me, I am your bestfriend right? What about Frosch?" Sting questioned, I looked at him with a straight face. _I'm sorry Sting. I just want to be happy and if you were smart I would leave this guild aswell. _

"You are and Frosch is coming with me." I stood up from my seat and started walking towards the masters office.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"To the masters office..." I sent Sting a questionable look.

"No, I mean where are you going when you leave?" I smiled again, I was going to Fairy Tail. Lucy told me they accept anyone, they accepted Gajeel and the water mage after they fought and destroyed their guild. Sabertooth hasn't done anything wrong. I could tell what Sting was thinking... _Who is this guy and what has he done with the real Rogue?_ The only beings who have seen my smile was Frosch and Lucy.

"A different guild." Sting narrowed his eyes at me. Obviously hinting in asking what guild it was. I ignored it and walked off.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

It was a rainy day, so I decided to stay home and relax. It was quiet and I liked it, I was able to think but then again if I though it would only be about one thing... _Rogue._

He has been on my mind ever since we had that encounter a few days ago. I wish I could see him again, I miss him. Even though I don't actually know him as much as people from Fairy Tail he seemed like a nice guy. He was definately to nice to be in Sabertooth, but what got me thinking is what he told me.

_"What's it like to be in a guild that takes care of eachother and call one another nakama, I have always wanted to be in a guild like that. From what I saw on the five days was that your guild; Fairy Tail was like that. Lucy, please tell me what's it like to have those kind of bonds." _

I, of course answered the question the best I could but another thing that caught my eyes were the look in his. They weren't his usual emotionless or soft eyes, they had an emotion that I could'nt quite figure out. I spent a whole day thinking of what that emotion could be, but his emotions were to hard to read.

With all of the books I've read and conversations at the guild I've heard, I'm guessing what situation I am in is what people call, _Love at first sight._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I didn't edit it. Please review. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	4. That Night

**I am so sorry for not updating in like 6 weeks... I didn't know what to write so I just got this. Hahaa, most of it is a flashback though... I hope you don't mind. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter Five

_When Lucy opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't in her own room or her hotel room, where was she. Her eyes widen when she remembered hanging out with Rogue the night before and then everything went black. She quickly sat up and looked around the room taking in her surroundings. She noticed something holding her when she calmed down a bit. It was an arm, a clothed arm. She sighed in relief, she looked at the person next her and saw Rogue. He wasn't awake, he was asleep and he looked quite peaceful._

_Lucy smiled at the sight of peaceful Rogue, when he was awake he seemed to be out of it. He looked like he had been thinking about other things. But then again she doesn't know him that well, who is she to try and figure him out when she doesn't know alot about him. She placed her hand on his cheek, to her surprise his skin was actually quite soft. She felt movement and removed her hand from his face. His eyes open after he let out a groan._

_He looked at her and she sort've blushed at his soft gaze. His arm hadn't moved, it stayed there, it was as if he didn't even realise his arm was hugging her waist. _

_"Morning Rogue." Lucy said quietly. Still a bit tired to speak normally._

_"You mean afternoon." his deep voice corrected her. Lucy's eyes widen when she actually looked at the time, it was like 2 in the afternoon._

_"Oh my god, how did I sleep in so late?" she paniced._

_"I don't know. You just randomly fell asleep lastnight so I carried you here, I didn't want to take you to where you guild was staying. They might've thought I attacked you or something. I don't know." he moved his arm to run his fingers through his black hair. Lucy laughed a bit and then the two had a conversation like the night before. But then the shadow mage asked this;_

_"What's it like to be in a guild that takes care of eachother and call one another nakama, I have always wanted to be in a guild like that. From what I saw on the five days was that your guild; Fairy Tail was like that. Lucy, please tell me what's it like to have those kind of bonds." _

_The look in his eyes, she couldn't figure out the emotion that was in them. So she didn't get to caught up in looking into his crimson snake like eyes she looked at her hands that sitting on her lap and answered his question._

_"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but... I'll tell you how I feel. It's like I am wanted and needed by everyone in the guild, if there is someone you want to talk to there are many people you can trust. When I joined Fairy Tail I was so excited, I met Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Levy and everyone else. I would name them all but there are so many, but I was happy I finally had friends. Being in a guild that looks out for one another is actually comforting, everyone looks out for one another." _

_Lucy scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously._

_"Sorry if that's a little bit confusing."_

_"No, it's the right answer. Thank you Lucy." he gave her a smile causing the blonde to blush madly. _

_"N-no problem." she stuttered. _

(Normal P.O.V)

The guild hall was lively like usual, but since the Grand Magic Games has ended more mages have joined the guild along with some others that used to be apart of the guild long ago. One thing that seemed out of place was Lucy, she was sitting at the bar with a glass of water; but another thing is that it looked like she was having a staring competition with the wall.

Natsu was trying to get her attention, he was a little worried. Lucy was usually talking with people, laughing and having fun but since she returned from Crocus she seemed to be a little off. He guessed that there was something on her mind, he tilted his head to the side in thought. He leaned towards her ear.

"Oi Lucy!"

The next thing everyone in the guild know is that something pink is flying across the guild hall and hits the wall. Everyone turned their heads as one to the direction he came from, they saw Lucy with her fist up, her eyes widen and her fist dropped.

"Sorry Natsu, I didn't realise it was you!" the blonde waved her hands around. The guild burst out in laughter, then fights broke out and the noise got louder.

What people didn't know is that the guild was going to be a little different when a certain shadow dragon slayer walked through those large wooden doors within the hour.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it... Also I am sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Also please review, I would love it.**

**Oh and if you havent read the latest chapter down read after this...**

**Future Rogue is so... just damn... He looks awesome, he just gets better looking. :L**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	5. Rogue's Reason

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait... But to inform you I am officially on holidays, so far I have nothing planned so nothing to do meaning I am not busy at all... Hahaa, but I don't know how much I will be updating this fanfiction. For some reason I find it a little difficult to write this one than my other ones. I really don't know why. **

**But anyway, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors... **

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Rogue got off the train, if he was the type to celebrate he would. He was actually quite happy to be off of that death trap. Sighing he walked out of the train station with Frosch flying behind him, he knew the green exceed was going to miss Lector and Sting, but there were other exceeds at Fairy Tail. He could probably get used to the smell of the town but it would take a while, he noticed some of the smells from the mages of Fairy Tail but most of them were foreign to him.

As he walked pass an apartment building he smelt a very familiar scent, he stopped and looked at the open window. _Strawberries and vanilla… Lucy?_

"Rogue, what wrong?" Frosch asked.

"Just a familiar scent, never mind." He continued walking, he didn't exactly know where the guild was so he started asking around town. Someone told him that it was up in the hills while another told him it was near the shore on the other side of town, he got a little annoyed but tried the hills first.

As he expected there was no one there and it was like a ghost town, Rogue groaned and turned around to go the other location. As he was walking he heard some people talking about him, knowing what they were saying he felt like turning around and talking back. But he chose to ignore it, as he got closer the scent of alcohol was strong, _was this a bar or a guild?_

Just as he stood at the entrance he stopped to think, what if they didn't want him here, what if people wont accept him; he knew Lucy did but what about the others.

"Rogue?" Frosch said, obviously curious as to why he stopped at the entrance.

"It's nothing, come on."

~In The Guild

It was still loud, people drinking, laughing and chatting. Lucy was just leaving for the day, saying goodbye to everyone she walked towards the doors. Just as she was going to open the door it opened causing the blonde to jump a little, she moved to the side to let the other person through only to see the man that has been on her mind almost 24/7.

Her eyes widen, Rogue was here but why?

"Lucy?" his voice brought her out of her trace.

"Oh... Rogue, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to join the guild." Lucy's eyes widen, then a smile appeared on her face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the guild hall then ran towards the bar. The two didn't notice that people began to notice who with the blonde and it started going quiet, a few murmurs here and there.

"Hey Mira." Lucy called, as Mira turned around her eyes widen.

"W-what's a member of Sabertooth doing here?"

"I'm not apart of that guild anymore, they don't value nakama. Where as Fairy Tail does." he gave a small smile thinking about making friends at the guild. Mira blushed a tiny bit at the smile, at the games he never showed any emotion and seeing him smile was nice. She was also happy that he wanted nakama, what she saw as well was that Sabertooth didn't care about one another but to see Rogue; the one who looks pretty intimidating wanted to join there guild to make friends.

"I'll tell the master." Mira said happily and walked off. Frosch landing on the bar counter and sat, the green exceed looked at the blonde than at Rogue. She (**AN: I don't actually know if Frosch is actually a girl or not, but I think it is...**) remembered the night when the two walked around Crocus till sunrise, talking and getting to know one another. She smiled a little at the memory, Frosch had never seen Rogue look so happy.

The guild members where looking at Rogue and the exceed in confusion, sure they heard the small but brief conversation between him and Mira but how did he and Lucy know each other so well. They acted as if they knew a lot about one another, but when did they have the time to hang out? Some put it into their heads to ask her about it later.

Mira returned and told Lucy to show Rogue to the masters office. When she knocked on the door they entered after hearing him tell her to come in, he looked a little surprised to see a former Sabertooth member there; even though Mira had told him. They both sat on a chair in front of the desk, Makarov had told Lucy to stay and Frosch was sitting on Rogues lap.

"So, Lucy may I ask how you are acquainted with Rogue?" Lucy looked up at the master, she nodded and told him how he saved her when she went out for a walk when the guild was celebrating their victory. Then after wards they went for a walked and got to know each other; she left out the part on how she slept in his hotel room.

"I know it's late, but thank you for saving Lucy." Rogue nodded. "I have one question for you Rogue. Why did you save someone from a different guild when you knew nothing about her?"

"I don't know. My body just moved on it's own, it's like I knew something was going to happen and when I arrived at the bridge I found Lucy being held by some strange man so I saved her. But I am glad I did, she helped me with my decision."

"Decision for what?" Master asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Leaving Sabertooth and joining Fairy Tail, I always wanted to make friends but when I joined Sabertooth all of those years ago I began to think it was almost impossible. I thought almost all guilds were like that until you guys returned from Tenrou."

"So, do you want to join Fairy Tail... Rogue?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review; I would like to know what you think. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	6. Everyone's Thoughts

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. (; I hope you like it... Hahaa.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "I was unconscious for about half an hour and when I wake up I find out _he _is a member of Fairy Tail now"

"Natsu calm down." Lucy replied.

"Why was he unconscious?" Rogue asked curiously. Lucy laughed sheepishly at this.

"I accidentally did that." Rogues eye widen a little at this discovery, Lucy knocked out Natsu?

"But seriously? Why is he here?"

"Because he can be. Just get over it, he did nothing bad to our guild. All he did was because of the Daimatou Enbu, he never voluntarily did anything bad to us. He even saved me when no one else was around so you should be thanking him." Natsu's head tilted in question, Rogue saved Lucy?

"He saved you when, who tried to hurt you Luce?"

"Never mind, but can everyone try and get along with him. He really is a nice guy, even his exceed is getting along with the others." Natsu turned to where the cats were and saw Frosch talking to the other exceeds. Rogue liked the fact that they were getting along, but he was a little worried that people may not accept him here.

"Fine." Natsu pouted at this, get along with someone who killed their dragon parent? How could he? That was something he could never forgive the shadow dragon slayer for.

Lucy gabbed Rogues arm and he looked at her, she was smiling at him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Rogues eyes widen at this, how did he not think about that.

"No, I don't."

"You can stay at mine if you want." the blonde suggested. He nodded and thanked her.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Many of the guild members where staring at Lucy and Rogue; all wondering how they got along so well. How exactly did they know each other?

Some were thinking as to how they met, did they get to know each other during the Daimatou Enbu? Or did they somehow know each other before then, or maybe after the games they had run into each other and began talking. The last option was obviously the true one but it wasn't like they knew that.

Then there was Mira, her mind was on fire. She was thinking of the love triangle, she honestly thought Natsu and Lucy would end up together but now seeing Rogue and Lucy with each other they were perfect for one another in her opinion. The mages around her were looking at her with a confused expression, they didn't know what the take-over mage was thinking about, but whatever it was they really didn't care.

But then there is Natsu, he had this feeling to pull Lucy away from Rogue. What was it? He didn't like the fact that Lucy was smiling at the black haired male but what was this feeling. He's never felt is before, he was confused but he didn't like this feeling. He didn't exactly know how he was meant to get along with Rogue but if everyone else got along with him then he could try. He just didn't trust him yet, but then again... he did save Lucy when he wasn't around to protect her.

Erza honestly didn't mind, seeing Lucy this happy made her happy as well. But why did it have to be a former member of Sabertooth, thinking back to what Minerva had done to Lucy she remembered that Rogue didn't guard her and he didn't actually look like he was enjoying the pain the celestial mage was put through. He actually looked like he wanted to hurt Minerva for what she had done. Thinking about that made her smile, he seem like he was actually a nice a guy if you got to know him. She decided she would get to know him and hopefully they would become friends.

Wendy was actually looking at how happy Lucy looked with Rogue, she liked it. She also liked how Carla was getting along with Frosch; the green exceed was cute in her opinion. Though he spoke in third person like Juvia did, she didn't actually mind, it was quite adorable in her opinion. She was wondering why someone like Rogue had an exceed like that, is wasn't expected.

Gajeel remembered there talk on the last day, he honestly didn't know that Rogue knew Bunny girl. Were the two intimate or where they just friends, but Rogue was one lucky man in his opinion if it was the first thought. But he was still glad his cat was the strongest, his exceed just looked 'cute' in many girls opinions. No cat was ever going to be stronger than Lily.

But all in all, people accepted Rogue. He was actually glad about that fact, he noticed some people that were in Sabertooth a while ago were in the guild. Some gave him a confused stare while others would say hello or something along those lines.

As the night came people began to leave the guild hall and Lucy began to get tired as time passed. She said goodbye to Mira and walked out of the guild followed by Rogue and Frosch. They walked in a peaceful silence to the blondes apartment building and Rogue had remembered passing by this building earlier today. _So it was her apartment._

She unlocked the door and walked in, after the other two had entered the house she closed and locked the door behind them. When they walked in both of the guests looked around the small apartment, she showed them where the kitchen and bathroom was. Then the couch in the living room where Rogue was sleeping, she offered him her bed but he declined politely. She excused herself to have a shower; leaving both Rogue and Frosch alone.

"Fro likes Lucy-san, she's nice." the cute exceed said.

"Yeah, she really is something." Rogue commented.

"Does Rogue like Lucy-san. Rogue looked happier that night when you were walking around Crocus." this caught Rogue's attention. He saw that, but how come Rogue didn't sense Frosch watching them.

"You saw us together?" he asked.

"Yeah, Fro wanted to know where Rogue had went. He didn't come back to the hotel when Rogue usually did. So Fro looked for him and saw that he was talking to Lucy-san, Rogue was smiling too which is rare. Fro heard him laugh as well. Fro thinks Lucy-san likes Rogue too." Frosch explained. This made Rogue blush a little bit, but the exceed didn't see it.

"Really...?" Frosch made a sound saying that he was sure. He believed in what he had said, Frosch was sure of it.

Lucy walked in the room clad in only a towel, she had a blush on her face. She forgot they were there, she was used to having no guests; well apart from Natsu but he had seen her only wearing a towel so many times that she really didn't care anymore.

"Oh, the shower is free if you want to have one." her grip on the towel tightened, she was really hoping that for some reason the towel would fall off. Just in case it did she walked away to go to her bedroom and get changed into her pajamas. She couldn't believe Rogue saw her just in a towel, how embarrassing.

She heard the shower turn on and she knew Rogue was in there. She began to wonder what he looked like shirtless, he wore baggy, long clothes that didn't show his muscles. How muscular was he? She then began day dreaming but was brought out of her trace when some poked her leg causing her to jump. Lucy looked down and saw Frosch looking up at her.

"Lucy-san, do you like Rogue?" this made the blonde blush a lot.

"W-why do you ask?" she stuttered. The green exceed smiled at this and climbed up to sit on Lucy's lap.

"Fro thinks Lucy-san like him, Fro also thinks that Rogue likes Lucy-san." by that comment she felt like she was going to pass out. Who knew that this cute looking exceed was actually reading into something like this.

"If I tell you will you keep it a secret Frosch?" he nodded, Lucy took a deep breath. It was the first time she is admitting it out loud. "I actually do think I like him."

"Fro thinks you two would be good together." this made Lucy smile. It wasn't long after the small conversation Rogue had walked out of the bathroom wearing a plain grey t-shirt and black pants. The shirt he was wearing actually showed his abs and biceps. His black hair was damp from the shower, he was holding his clothes in his hand and the white towel around his neck.

"Where do I put the towel? Oh and do you mind washing these?"

"Oh you can out them in the basket in the bathroom. I'll wash them tomorrow when I wash my clothes." she gave him a smile, he disappeared back into the bathroom. Frosch looked up at Lucy and gave her a smile, he knew that one day her and Rogue were gonna be together, there is this way Rogue looks at her that he has never seen before.

Maybe he'll ask someone about it when he gets to know everyone in Fairy Tail, someone like Wendy. She was kind and sweet, someone that Frosch could trust to keep this a secret, she seemed to get along with Lucy as well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors... **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	7. The Morning

**Sorry for the late update... Hahaa, I don't really have any excuse apart from not knowing what to write. Also I may not be updating that much soon anyways because I am trying to focus on school, in my free time I will work on my fan fictions. Oh and sorry if the chapter is short... Hehee.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lucy sat up and stretched letting out a groan, she blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness and let out a yawn. She opened the curtains that were next to her bed and shut her eyes as the morning sunshine came into sight. Slowly sitting up she walked towards her bathroom tiredly to have a shower to wake her up. Lucy couldn't remember why she couldn't sleep properly last night, she tried to think of the reason why as she stripped off her clothes and shut the door slightly leaving a sliver of the sunlight into the dark room. The blonde lazily reached over and turned on the light switch and went to the shower.

Letting out a sigh as the hot water touched her skin she relaxed. Being to lazy to stand up she sat down and let the water fall onto her, she then decided to turn off the shower and hop in the bath. Lucy hated this, she knew that she would now feel like this all day. When the tub was filled up with hot water she put one foot in and let out a hiss, she didn't think the water was going to be that hot. When then heat didn't bother her she hopped in slowly and when she was seated properly she let out a sigh of relief.

Lucy looked at the ceiling in thought, she didn't know why but she had this strange feeling that she was forgetting something. She looked around the room and realised then that she had forgotten to grab a towel. She banged the back of her head on the wall and let out a annoyed groan, she didn't want to have to get up and walk out of her bathroom without her clothes on. What if Natsu or someone was waiting out there for her?

She decided to finish her bath, when she finished cleaning herself she stood up and let the water drip off her and into the tub. She stood out of the bath and walked towards the door and poked her head out the door. Not wanting to take any chances she called out.

"Hey is there anyone out there?" she waited for a reply and just as she thought no one was there her bedroom door opened and she let out a small scream and hid behind her door again hoping whoever it was didn't see her.

"Yeah Lucy, what did you want?" a very sleepy Rogue asked, Lucy's eyes widen and she felt the blush appear on her face. She couldn't believe she forgot Rogue was here, now she remembered why she couldn't sleep last night.

"O-oh... This is embarrassing but I forgot to grab a towel could you get one from the cupboard over there." she pointed in the direction to where it was. Rogue turned to get the towel with a small blush on his face, he couldn't believe Lucy was naked no wonder she was red. He looked in the other direction when he passed her the white fluffy towel and she thanked him quietly before closing the door. Rogue stood there and let out a sigh and walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

Rogue stalked over to the couch and fell onto it. He put his hand on his face leaving a gab between two fingers to peek at the ceiling. He was confused; he never really took an interest in a girl before but what was with her? She got him thinking all kinds of stuff he never really thought about, sure he eventually wanted to find a girl and settle down but not this early... He was only 19 and he was already falling for a girl he barely knows anything about. He felt a little bit of weight on his stomach and looked to see Frosch looking at him worriedly.

"What wrong Rogue?"

"Nothing, I am just confused that's all." Rogue answered.

"Confused about what?" the cosplaying exceed asked.

"Never mind."

"Is it to do with Lucy?" Rogue turned his gaze to the carpet and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay Rogue." Frosch sat on his partners chest and looked around the room with a smile on his face. He knew what was wrong with Rogue but he just wanted him to admit it himself.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, no editing done. Hahaa.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed; **ToxicKittenRawr, Yua's Everlasting Love, amyskywalker, AliceCullen3, 1fairytaillover, horsejumper88, GodSlayer'sGrace, Yuri Heart Cheney, , XHatofiriaDoraguniruX, FairyWhereYouGoing, lucyglitter11, whovian212

**Please review, I would appreciate it. (:**

**Oh any of you read chapter 328? DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT! I loved it, I can wait for the next chapter, 'seven dragons'... I thought Atlas Flame was pretty cool, but Natsu could just eat it... Not really but yeah, Hahaa. Now Rogue's true intentions are revealed, I still love Rogue okay guys... Even though he is evil it doesn't matter he is awesome. Also I want those four other wizard saints to show up, I want to know what they look like. XD I also thought the whole twelve zodiacs were summoned and they closed the gates, that was pretty badass. Hahaa, and Natsu was pretty cool how he was just on top of the building hanging on the pole, he looked scary. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	8. Their First Mission

**Hello, it's been a long time guys. :L Sorry about that, I had no idea on what to put for the next chapter... Hehee, I hope you like it though. **

**Also sorry for all of the grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter Eight 

It's been almost three weeks since Rogue and Frosch had joined the Fairy Tail guild and the shadow dragon slayer had still been sleeping on Lucy's couch. Frosch had begun sleeping in Lucy's bed with her, Rogue wouldn't say it out loud but he was upset that his friend had ditched him to sleep in her bed but then again he was happy his small companion was getting along with the girl he believed he liked.

At this time of the day Rogue was still sleeping and Lucy was happily reading in her comfortable bed, Frosch was happily sleeping on her lap. This was something that she had gotten used to – Rogues sleeping in habits – while waiting for him to wake up during these weeks she had been reading to wake for him to get up. She felt bad for having him sleep on a couch and at times she even offered him her bed but he would just kindly reject her.

~ Time Skip

The duo plus exceed arrived at the guild in the middle of what Mira had thought of a small lovers quarrel, some of the mages had turned their attention towards the two and noticed the exceed smiling like nothing was happening. All of the females in the guild would occasionally steal Frosch away from Rogue and talk to him much to his dismay. The mages watched as Rogue went over to the mission board and Lucy went to the bar to talk to Mira.

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Afternoon Mira."

"Oh hello Lucy, I didn't know if you were coming today." she replied, I sighed and sat on a bar stool. "So what were you to arguing about?" she asked me with her innocent voice.

"I need to pay rent and I have been on a mission for almost a month and I don't have any money for it. So Rogue and I have decided to go on a mission together and use the money to pay for it." Mira's eyes twinkled.

"So he is still living with you? Are you guys splitting the cost for your rent? Are you sharing a bed?"

"Yes, yes and no way! Why would you think I am sharing my bed with someone? Well, I am sharing my bed with Frosch but that's about it." Mira sighed at me, I shook my head and turned to look at Rogue he seemed to be concentrating on what mission to choose and I wondered what type of mission he was going to get us to do, I hope it wasn't something to dangerous.

"Lucy do you like Rogue?" I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as she asked that question thank god I wasn't looking at her or she would never let this go.

"W-what? Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're looking at him with such a dazzling look that I just had to ask."

"Oh." I looked back at her when I thought it was safe to.

"Aw, Lucy you're blushing." Mira commented causing me to blush even more.

"Of course I would, you asked me that question out of the blue." I retaliated. Mira nodded slowly looking at me with a devious smile on her face. I didn't know what she was planning but I would have to be careful with what I say from now on or she'll figure it out. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Rogue, he held up a mission which read;

Mages need to take out a group of bandits; they have three mages working with them.

Please help they are stealing from our town!

Reward: 600,000 jewel

"Seem good enough. I haven't done a job without my team before so I feel a little nervous." I admitted to him, he nodded in and showed Mira the flyer. She grabbed out a big book from under the counter and opened it and searched for the mission, when she found it she wrote down our names.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Okay, all done. You can leave when ready; I just need to send out a notice to the person who requested the job." She said with a sweet smile on her face. Lucy returned a smile and turned back to Rogue.

"So when did you want to leave?" the blonde asked.

"Whenever you want to, I don't really mind." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What about tonight we leave to go on the train and we sleep and because the town is almost on the other side of Fiore we should be on the train for at least eight hours." As she explained Rogues face paled at the thought of being on the train that long. "Rogue are you alright?"

"T-train…" he shuddered and Lucy then realised why he reacted like that.

"Oh motion sickness. Don't worry I have a trick to get rid of it. It always works on Natsu when we travelled so this should work on you too." She winked at him and he nodded hoping that whatever it was that it would help with his problem the last thing Rogue wanted was to look weak in front of Lucy.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, I reached just over 850 words. Please review though. (:**

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter; **Kupuruu, loveanimeforlife13, Yua's Everlasting Love, AliceCullen3, amyskywalker, , 1fairytaillover, horsejumper88, and lucyglitter11.

**I would really appreciate more reviews, so please I would love to see what you guys think of my chapters. **

**Also I have watched another anime call Inu X Boku SS and I reckon you guys should watch it if you haven't. I loved it, it was funny so I hope you like it if you watch it, it's a short anime only 12 episodes though. (: **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	9. The Train Ride

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter, I know it's short but I thought of this and I didn't know what else to add. **

**Sorry for any errors, didn't edit. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Rogue was still blushing slightly as he and Lucy along with Frosh walked down a street to find the mayors house. He couldn't help but remember what had happened on the train.

_Rogue looked at Lucy with wide eyes as she patted her lap and sat next to the window. He blinked a couple of times before asking again._

"_What?" _

"_Lay down and place your head on my lap. It always helped Natsu and according to Levy it helps Gajeel with his motion sickness as well." He looked at her before sighing and doing what she had told him to do. He slowly sat down on the chair and lied down to place his head on the blondes lap. _

_Frosch watched the two in amusement from the small table in front of them. He remembered Mira telling him to tell her what had happened on the mission when they had returned, he had talked to Mira about this after the barmaid had began to ask him questions. Mira's lips were sealed on the topic though. _

_When Rogue's head was on her lap he looked up at her and blushed when he couldn't see her face. He knew she had big boobs but seriously? Okay Rogue stop thinking of your roommates boobs. He closed his eyes and moved his in a more comfortable position and opened his eyes again when his nose brushed up against something. He saw the colour black, curious he looked up a little bit and saw her breasts right in front of his face, Rogue felt the heat rush to his face. He sat up straight away but fell back as he realised the train was moving causing Lucy to jump at his sudden actions. _

_Times like this he cursed his pale skin, the red that was staining his cheeks were definitely noticeable so he buried his face in her stomach trying to make sure she doesn't see his face. _

"_Rogue? Is something wrong?" he felt her tap on his shoulder._

"_No, I am fine. Just forgot I was on a train." his voice was muffled by her stomach, she blushed when she felt his lips move against her stomach feeling his hot breath as he talked. _

"_O-oh. Okay." there was a long silence after that, Lucy had eventually fallen asleep and when she did Rogue turned on his back and looked up at her, he looked at her face and noticed how calm she always looked as she slept. He remembered one night when she had fallen asleep at her desk, he picked her up and tucked her into her bed. _

_He looked at Frosch who was curled up sleeping on the table. As he reached over to pick up his exceed he noticed he didn't have motion sickness, she was right maybe sleeping on the lap of someone you liked cured it. Then he remembered her saying something about Natsu being fine when he slept on her lap, he felt something rile up in his chest and stomach when he thought about that. After some thought he fell asleep._

_When Lucy had woken up she felt something wrapped around her waist and she looked down to see Rogue's face buried in her stomach like he was before she had fallen asleep. But the thing that made her blush was the fact that he was actually hugging her waist. She blinked a few times and then smiled and placed her hand on his head and moved the hair out of his face. She thought he actually looked cute when he slept. _

_The train conductor woke Rogue up with the loud talking causing him to sit up really fast and he turned to look at Lucy only they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before realising how close there faces were and felt his face turn red as he backed away and muttered a sorry. They stood up and left the train. _

So here they were walking in utter silence, it wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't exactly a comfortable silence. Frosch wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say, the same thing was with Lucy. Rogue didn't want to turn to look at the two because he knew he was still blushing, he didn't know why his cheeks were still red but he wanted them to go back to normal. He let out a sigh and asked;

"Where is the mayors building?" Lucy jumped a little at the sudden voice.

"I-in the middle of the town, it's a big building. I'll tell you when I see it." he made a sound of agreement and continued walking, silence fell upon them once again causing Lucy to sigh. She wasn't used to silence on missions because of how much of a loud mouth Natsu and the other can be and then Lucy thought of what they would say when they found out she wasn't there when they returned from there mission today. She knew this mission was going to last a few days at least because of how large this town was.

"Because it's getting late we'll look for a hotel after meeting with the mayor. That train ride was longer than we thought."

"Y-yeah, I didn't think it would take that long." Lucy agreed.

* * *

**Please excuse me for the grammar or spelling errors, please review. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter; **AliceCullen3, Serenity8587, horsejumper88, 1fairytaillover, FairyWhereYouGoing, thehappyangel, Lucyheartfilia, lucyglitter11, , crazyforanime001 and amyskywalker.

**I was surprised when Fairy Tail came out on Tuesday, was anyone else surprised? Also anyone else think it was an amazing chapter? Two of my predictions were proven right, I thought Sting and Rogues dragons - Weisslogia and Skiadrum - told them to kill them and Jellal was asking Lahar and Doranbolt to get Cobra out of jail. I was so happy when I was right. :L**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	10. The Fear

**Hey guys, I made a longer chapter today. I would've uploaded quicker but I was sick so yeah... I also started another fan fiction, it's another RoLu; if you are interested it's called _Friends With Benefits_ you can probably guess what it's about. :L I would appreciate it if you checked it out. Well, anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Natsu sat at a table at the guild with a frown on his face. He had asked Lucy to go on a mission with him a fair few times over the past three weeks and she had rejected the offer and when he returns from his mission with Gray, Erza and Happy he hears that she had gone on a mission with Rogue and his exceed. Natsu knew he was jealous but he didn't exactly know why, he let out a sigh and hit his head the table letting out a groan.

"Whoa there, don't want anymore damage to that small brain of yours." Gray laughed, Natsu lifted his head and sent the ice make mage a glare.

"What did you say?"

"Must have caused that much damage you didn't hear what I said." he let out another laugh. Natsu stood up and threw a punch to his rival; thus causing a brawl in the guild hall.

~ With Rogue, Lucy & Frosch

Lucy ran into the hotel room and took her spot on the couch and sent a smirk towards Rogue who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I said you were sleeping on the bed but you said no so I stole the couch, which means you have to sleep on the bed." she poked her tongue at him, her childish side coming out. She let out a giggle at the look on his face.

"I am not letting you sleep on the couch." Rogue said. Frosch watched as the two started to get into a small argument about who was sleeping where, he didn't have to worry about it because no matter what he was going to sleep with Lucy, she was warm in his opinion. Lucy even said he was like her own personal little teddy bear. As the minutes went by Lucy smirked in satisfaction as Rogue sighed.

"As I said you're sleeping on the bed, you haven't slept on one in a while." she closed her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and her smirk grew but her face dropped as she was picked up all of a sudden a she let out a surprised shriek. She looked up to see Rogue smirking at her, she pouted at him causing him to look away and he walked to the bed and dropped her there the springs squeaking at the sudden weight. She looked up at him and sighed as she sat up.

"I'm having a shower." she paused and then thought for a few seconds. But then she thought either way Rogue was going to be stubborn and end up sleeping on the couch. She stood up and walked towards her bag and picked it up walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. As she shut the door she leaned back and slid to the ground and let out a sigh. _Why do dragon slayers have to be so stubborn?_

She sat there for a few minutes before getting up and began to strip out of her clothes, when she did she hopped in the shower turning on the taps waiting for the water to turn to the right temperature.

~ In the room

Rogue looked at the bathroom door, it was about five minutes before the shower turned on. He then looked at the bed, sure he missed sleeping on a bed but he didn't want Lucy sleeping on an uncomfortable couch. His train of thought broke as the bathroom door opened and Lucy stood there in a singlet and short shorts. She let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Aw, it's raining I hope it doesn't storm tonight..." Rogue adverted his eyes as she stretched causing her shirt to ride up and show her toned stomach.

"I-I'm having a shower... now." he said slowly and walked into the bathroom after grabbing his bag. Lucy looked at his retreating back until he shut the door and blinked a few times at his strange behavior and then shook her head brushing it off. She put the bag in a corner of the small hotel room and sat on the couch, she was nervous. She hadn't done a mission without her team before and she was a little nervous on fighting in front of Rogue, what if he thought she was weak. She knew she wasn't as strong as she could be; because she never actually trained properly, it had crossed her mind a few times but she never really had the time or conviction to do it.

"Maybe I could do it when we return from this mission." she whispered to herself.

"Do what?" a high-pitched voice startled Lucy, she had completely forgotten that someone else was in the room.

"O-oh, I was just thinking about doing some training." she replied as she got into a more comfortable position on the couch. Frosch jumped up and cuddled up to Lucy.

"Why does Lucy want to train?" the exceed asked.

"I want to become stronger. Why else would I want to train?" she asked sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"Fro doesn't know. But Fro thinks Lucy is strong." Lucy smiled a little at this.

"Not really. I want to become stronger so I can protect my friends and the person I love." Frosch smiled a little at this, he knew who Lucy was in love with but he was told to keep it a secret so he did.

"Lucy is really a kind person wanting to become strong to protect her friends." Lucy held onto the green exceed tighter not noticing the bathroom door opening. Rogue let out a sigh as Lucy fell asleep on the couch hugging his partner. He decided to wait for her to fall into a deeper sleep to carry her to the bed so he sat on the bed a waited.

As time flew by Rogue's eyes began to close and just as he was about to sleep the loud bang of thunder was heard. His eyes flew open due to being startled from the sudden sound. He wasn't the only one to be frightened by the sound, Lucy sat up so fast that Frosch had almost fallen off of the small couch. To Rogue she looked frightened and then she remembered what she had said before he had a shower, _I hope it doesn't storm tonight. _

Rogue wasn't sure if he was right but he began to think that Lucy was afraid of storms due to the way she was trembling. He stood up from the bed and made his way over and skillfully picked up both Lucy and the exceed and took them over to the bed, Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"Are you scared of thunder?" he asked.

"No. Hmph, as if I would b-" she let out a shriek as the thunder roared again followed by the crack of lightning. Rogue sighed and sat on the bed next to her trembling form. Minutes went by as the sounds of the thunder grew louder, he didn't think Lucy would have such a cute weakness. Frosch had already fallen asleep at the end of the bed, somehow he had moved away from him without Rogue noticing. Rogue was not one to comfort someone, especially a girl but he let out a sigh a wrapped his arms around the blonde. As he did this he felt her tense up, he looked down at her a saw her blushing.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked quietly avoiding to look him in the eye.

"Well... you were scared so I thought you might have..." he paused and then release his hold on her, Lucy felt kind of disappointed as he let go. "N-never mind."

"It's okay." there was a long silence until the thunder roared again causing Lucy to jump and frown, she hated this, she didn't know why but she has been scared of thunderstorms ever since she was a kid. She let out a sigh, at this rate she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. "Rogue, could you... ah, maybe sleep with me tonight?" Rogue blushed a little at this and then Lucy gasped. "I-I meant sleep in the same bed as me... I can't sleep during a storm and if I don't sleep I wont be able to help you during the mission tomorrow." because she wasn't looking at him she didn't get to see his small smile.

"Sure, I would hate to see you distracted because you didn't get much sleep." she smiled at him and moved to the side giving him some room. When he was comfortable they both looked up at the ceiling in silence and awkward silence. A few times Lucy would open her mouth to say something but then close it because she didn't want it to be more awkward. When she couldn't take it anymore she let out a sigh and turned to her side and looked at Rogue who was looking back at her.

"Thank you." she said as she closed her eyes trying to sleep, but how could she fall asleep so easily when her crush was right there next to her in bed. After a while she felt someone's arms wrap around her, she smiled. Rogue probably thought she was asleep and for some reason she was okay with it, she was comfortable in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please review.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter: ** , , Puppylove7, Mandywong422, Pyska, whynotwhynot, 1fairytaillover, horsejumper88, , AliceCullen3, GrimmlchiUlqui21, xxHoshinoSoraxx, lucyglitter11, DarkDragonGirl4, Jia-Chan & amyskywalker.

**I love seeing what you guys think about my fan fiction. So please review. (:**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	11. Their Partner

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating for a month... I have had major writers block in which I have not updating anything in a month, I feel so bad. T.T I also have been a bit busy with school work... Also, I don't know if I will update but I am going camping not next week but the week after for an entire week so I wont have internet. I have two weeks left of school and I will be busy so that why I am telling you this just incase I am to caught up with school work... I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter... Sorry if it sucks, I just got out of writers block so it may not be that great.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Sting walked through the town looking for his client, he had taken a job to take down some bandits with some mages tagging along with them. But when he got into town he could smell Rogue's scent, which was something he was something he was happy about because he hadn't seen his best friend in about three months. So he had decided after he found his client and gotten some accommodation sorted out he would go look for Rogue and after that he would do his job.

But one thing that got him thinking was the scent on strawberries that was lingering with Rogue's own scent. He recognised the scent but he couldn't remember where he had smelt it. Shrugging it off he continued his route to his clients house.

~ With Rogue, Lucy and Frosch

Lucy rolled over only to fall off the bed. She stayed still and let out a groan, laying there for a few moments before sitting up and yawning as she rubbed the back. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before realising red eyes staring at her, she let out a shriek moving backwards only to hit the back of her head on the bedside table. Lucy let out a groan of pain, rubbing the back of her head and looked up to see Rogue looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah... You just scared the hell out of me." Lucy let out a breath and slowly stood up, stumbling slightly as she had just woken up. Gaining her balance she stretched and let out a sigh of relied, blinking away the sleep before focusing her attention on Rogue. "Oh, morning" she sent him a tired smile. Rogue nodded at her and gestured to the bathroom, understanding what he meant she grabbed her bag and closed the door.

When she left the room Rogue let out a sigh and sat back down on the couch, when he was sure last night Lucy had fallen asleep and the storm had calmed down he moved to the sofa to go to sleep. He hasn't exactly gotten his feelings sorted out yet and sleeping next to the girl he has mixed feelings with isn't something he wanted to do. Like what if he accidentally touched her somewhere she didn't like when he was sleeping or what if he dragon instincts took over? He knew mating season wasn't for at least another four months but he still didn't want to take the chance.

He let his back the sofa and stared up at the ceiling in thought a few minutes later Lucy came into sight and looked down at him causing to turn his attention to her and nodded at her. She gave him a sweet smile before he sat up and grabbed his bag and stood up getting of the chair.

"We should go now." he said as he picked up the key to the hotel room from the coffee table that was in front of the couch and gestured for Lucy to follow him. When they checked out at the lobby they left for the town, as they were walking down the streets Lucy had gotten glares from the envious girls that had passed by and Rogue got annoyed with the looks some of the men were giving his current teammate. It was like this on the way here and he couldn't help but wonder if this happened all the time.

"We should head to where the client told us to go. He said we were meeting up with another mage that was helping us out." Lucy nodded and hummed in agreement as the two went to their destination.

~ With Sting

The client had told him everything that was expected and the fact that he was working with two mages from another guild. He didn't like this fact because one; he had to work with a bunch of weaklings and two; he had to head to the meet up spot straight away meaning he couldn't look for Rogue and find a place to stay. One thing he did notice was the fact Rogue's scent got stronger the closer he got and this made him confused, he had joined another guild already. Despite his confusion he was happy to finally see his teammate again and started to sprint, he could still smell the strawberries but he didn't care, the faster he got to Rogue the faster he would find out whose scent it was.

When he reached the meet up spot he was leaning over looking at the ground, panting. When he caught his breath he looked up to see Rogue looking at him with wide eyes, he was standing in front of a girl from what he could tell.

"S-Sting... What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

"I'm on a job. I didn't know you joined a guild." he paused and tried to look at who was behind his former partner. "Who is that?" Rogue's eyes widen when he realised he was blocking Sting's view of Lucy, he took a step to the right revealing to Sting who was accompanying him. The blondes eyes widen when he found out who it was. "What's she doing here?" he pointed a finger at Lucy.

"She's with me for the mission."

"Don't tell me you joined Fairy Tail..." he looked at Rogue. "You did! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Why did you join that guild? Is it cause they're the strongest now?"

"No." Rogue deadpanned. "I joined because they respect each other. They treat each other like family and..." he left out the last part, not wanting to continue. He smiled and Sting narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wait, don't tell me you're the one who is working with us!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"What, you got a problem with me Blondie?" Sting walked towards her.

"Yeah, a big one." Lucy sent him a glare.

"What would that be huh?"

"Well, for starters you're in my personal space now back off." she said as she pushed him away. "Second don't call me Blondie! And third why would I want to walk with you of all people. I'd rather work with those players from Blue Pegasus." Sting sent her a glare. Rogue raised an eyebrow at this, he didn't expect them to act like this towards each other, usually Sting wasn't like this towards girls but Lucy was different. Annoyed with their bickering the shadow mage cleared his throat loudly causing the blondes to turn their attention to him.

"We need to start the mission."

* * *

**Woo! Sting is back. :L Don't ask me why, I just felt like it. Hahaa. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed; **GrummIchiUlqui21, feebeechan . harunouchiha, lucyglitter11, rmb . isacheerleader, AliceCullen3, 1fairytaillover, horsejumper88, GodSlayer'sGrace, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, Puppylove7, FlamesOfDeath017, amyskywalker, Psyka, Serenity8587, Mandywong422, LucenteFaith-chan, ToxicKittenzRawr, Jia-Chan and Matsukaze Tenma.

**I would love to see your reviews again. XD **

***Spoiler for chapter 334 (DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!)**

**Gray! I cried, I can't believe Hiro did that. ): But his twitter page said there will be a surprise next week. XD I wonder what it is... Unrelated to what his twitter said I think Ultear might sacrifice her life to bring him back with her Time Arc... I don't know, just this thing I thought of when I stopped crying... Hahaa, don't judge me... Rogue is still my No. 1 I was so glad when Ultear decided not to kill him. Also the three pages for Sting and Rogue... LOL! We saw Sting's silly side. XD I loved his childish grin, that was adorable. Anyways, I will stop here...**

**OH! Also before I forget I want to know if you guys want me to write a lemon eventually. If yes I will change the rating to M, if not it will stay cause you know, there wont be any sexual content...**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	12. The Mission

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the wait... I wrote this at school because there was like no one there because it's the second last day, it was TAFE day and it work experience week so I was like the only one there and the teacher said I could do whatever so I wrote this after doing my IT work. XD I hope it's okay, I also figured out this is the longest chapter... I need to learn to make sure that the chapters are long... Oh well. :L**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Rogue took the lead of the group; having giving up on the two blondes that were behind him arguing. Lector and Frosch were catching up after not seeing each other for so long. Rogue felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance until he couldn't take it anymore and snapped. Turning around at the two sending them a glare to shut up or else. Sting and Lucy stood there, looking at him with wide eyes and apologised in synchronisation then sent each other a small glare. Rogue sighed and turned around and continued to look for the bandit's hideout.

Lucy pouted when Rogue turned around, she hadn't seen him glare like that and it kind of scared her. Who knew Rogue had such a creepy glare?

She stole a glance at Sting and noticed him looking at her as well; he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's so special about you Blondie?" he asked with a sour tone, Lucy sent him an offended look.

"What do you mean by that?" she said through gritted teeth, what the hell got him to say that?

"Sure you have a good body, nice curves and everything but I don't get how Rogue could possibly like someone like you."

"Again, what do you mean by that?" Lucy sent him a glare.

"Rogue's never shown any interest in girls before and now there is you? What the fuck is so special about you?" he closed his eyes and then looked at her sending her a smirk, the next thing he knows is that there is a fist flying at him. Because it was unexpected he got hit in the face. "What the hell Blondie?" he yelled at her as he rubbed his sore cheek, he was sure that a bruise would form.

"You deserved it." She crossed her arms over her chest and walked faster to catch up to Rogue leaving Sting behind. He sent her a glare and whimpered when he touched the tender skin on his face, _damn you Blondie, who would've thought you punched that hard. Now I am going to have a black eye thanks to you. Looks like you chose a feisty one Rogue._

Sighing Sting caught up with Rogue and looked at him, _why did he join Fairy Tail? There were guilds that protected one another like Fairy Tail, but probably not as much. Was it because of her, I remember her scent from somewhere maybe it was her that you were with that night. I don't know but Rogue you are acting strange._

"What is it Sting?" Rogue asked, Sting blinked and laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"You are staring at me with a suspicious look. What's up?" he replied. Sting pouted and then sighed, he didn't know why but Rogue was always able to read his emotions but he could read his. That was probably because he barely showed any emotions at all.

"Why did you tell me you were joining Fairy Tail? I know I don't like the guild but I would've come with you, you know?" Sting looked at his friend with hurt expression; the guild had been extremely boring with him gone. Although he didn't talk much he liked Rogue's company, he was his first real friend and for him to leave unexpectedly sort of hurt him. Sure he got along with some of the people in Sabertooth but they weren't fun and because he wasn't that close with them he went on missions alone and he didn't like that.

"I don't know, I thought you wouldn't have wanted to join so I didn't mention it. I also thought you would've been mad at me for wanting to join Fairy Tail so I didn't say anything about it." Sting could understand what he meant by that, Rogue knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Fairy Tail but he should've understood the Sting would've have gone along with him. The fact he didn't confused him but he brushed it off and then they continued walking in silence.

Lucy heard their conversation and smiled, she sort of felt sorry for Sting. He had his best friend leave without telling him where he was going, she would have been upset if Natsu, Levy, Erza or Gray had done the same, well anyone in the guild in fact. When she heard Cana was going to leave the guild she was devastated but in the end Cana had stayed and she was happy because of that. She didn't want to lose anybody, she knew it was a bit selfish but she wanted everyone to stay in the guild and never leave. She couldn't take another lose; she knows how much it hurts when you lose a family member and Fairy Tail was her new family.

They travelled in silence until they found the hideout; they stopped and looked at the building. It wasn't much of a hideout; it was kind of obvious there was a group of people staying there. It was loud and you could hear a party going on. It was almost as loud as Fairy Tail; Lucy raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"What a great hideout." She stated sarcastically.

"It's like this at Fairy Tail, who knew a group of bandits would create such noise." Rogue added. The three stood there contemplating whether they should barge in or not. Lucy's hand moved over to her keys and she chose one. The former teammates looked at her curious on what she was doing.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus." With a golden light, said spirit appeared.

"Oh Lucy, your body is as great as ever." He said, looking her over a couple of times. Lucy sighed.

"Taurus can you take down the door." She pointed to the front door at the building in front of them.

**(I totally suck when it comes to fighting scenes so I am not going to write it because I am really terrible at this… I will write them in the future but basically they each take one of the mages who are with them after taking out the bandits and yeah. Lucy is moderately injured whereas the others are injured but only a few cuts and bruises. They also called the magic council for the mages and took the bandits to town)**

"Damn it Blondie, what the hell?" Sting yelled when he saw the huge cut on her abdomen, her blood was seeping out of the wound.

"She caught me of guard okay. I didn't know she had a dagger on her." Lucy retorted as she clutched her injury.

"Well you should be more aware of what you opponent is doing." Lucy sent him a glare.

"I know I am weak so just say it." This caught Sting of guard and he stared at her wide eyes, he didn't know she had such thoughts about herself. He knew she wasn't as strong as he and Rogue because they were dragon slayers; they were naturally strong because of their magical abilities. She was a holder type wizard so she was limited to certain things. But he had to admit she was stronger than she looked.

"Don't say that." Rogue said as he took out the medical kit to look for the bandages to wrap up her wound. Lucy looked at him with a confused look. "You're not weak." The blonde smiled at him causing him to look down to hide his blush as he continued to look for the bandages.

"Thanks Rogue. But I never trained, so I need to make time for that. I have only been a mage for three years… wait 10 if you include the seven year time skip." Sting looked at her in surprise, _three years?_

"You never trained?" Sting asked.

"Well there was that one time before the grand magic games but because we partied one night with the spirits, we only got to train for 5 days. But then we got second origin and because of the pain we couldn't move." Lucy laughed at the memory. Rogue grabbed the bandage and Lucy lifted up her shirt to under her bust for Rogue to proceed with what he was trying to do. Lucy sat there as he wrapped up her injury and looked away from him, at the beginning his fingers would brush against her skin making her blush.

Sting watched this with amusement; he never thought someone like Lucy would like Rogue. He knew what girls were like when they had a crush on someone and Lucy was acting like that. He couldn't help but smirk at this, the two were idiots.

Frosch sat next to Lucy with a worried expression; he was hoping Lucy would be okay. But he knew Wendy would heal her wound once she got back to the guild; which was a relief. Lector just watched as Rogue helped the blonde, he didn't understand why Rogue was being like this. He could only remember Rogue caring for Frosch this much and seeing him interact like this with a person, much less a girl was strange. Maybe this was what Sting had called love? Or was it care? He didn't know but seeing Rogue act like this was weird.

Rogue leaned back when he finished tending her injury and sighed. Lucy pulled down her shirt and thanked him; he nodded and then stood up and noticed a tear on his shirt. He frowned at the thought of having to buy even more clothes; this was one of the things he hated about fighting, it lead to having to buy new clothes because they were ruined.

"Well, I guess we should get going, we have a train to catch." Lucy suggested as she stood up, wincing at her injury. The others nodded in agreement and then they took off to the ticket booth. Sting frowned at the thought of his friend leaving again and asked the question that had been on his mind the whole time.

"Rogue, what do you think your master would say about me wanting to join Fairy Tail." Sting asked with a small blush on his face, embarrassed about asking such a question. Rogue looked at him with wide eyes and Lucy blinked a few times, she thought Sting despised Fairy Tail with all the insulting he did.

"I don't know. Lucy what would he say?" Rogue turned to Lucy; he thought she would know because she knew the master way more than he did.

"Uh, well he will ask you questions and if you don't seem like someone who would hurt anyone in the guild like emotionally and physically, we get into brawls all the time but he means like seriously. And if you seem like you won't do such things he will let you join." Sting nodded. "Plus, we hold no grudge against you. But then again Gajeel and Juvia joined after the Phantom Lord incident." Lucy shrugged. "You can do you whatever you want." she giggled and walked off waving to the blonde dragon slayer. Rogue turned to Sting.

"I'm sorry Sting. I should've told you."

"It's okay. Lucky I went on this mission aye." Sting threw his head back with a laugh.

"I'll see you later." Rogue waved to his friend as he walked off to catch up with Lucy along with Frosch. Sting watched them disappear and smiled, he was glad his friend had found someone then thought with a sly smirk; _maybe being emotionless turns girls on._

* * *

**Hehee, silly Sting... Anyways, I hope you like it. I would love to see reviews from you guys, I like it when I see people have reviewed. **

**Spoiler Chapter 335; Also guys, I was right... sort of. I knew Ultear would sacrifice her life to do something, I thought she would've brought Gray back but it seems like she didn't know he was dead... Oh well... I hope next weeks chapter is better, this one was too predictable with her basically killing herself.**

**Also anyone seen Fairy Tail's new OVA... Man that was funny, I was happy when I heard they were making a new OVA. You guys should watch it if you haven't. (;**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	13. Departing

**Sorry for the late update... again. Anyways I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The guild stared at the master with wide eyes, they couldn't believe that the Sting Eucliffe had joined Fairy Tail. They couldn't understand why he wanted to join, sure on the last day he had stated that he looked up to them when he was a kid but why? When the master had told them that he joined they did believe him but when the blonde walked up behind him with a smirk on his face their jaws dropped.

Sting casually jumped from the upstairs area and slapped Rogue on his back laughing at everyone's faces. Rogue shook his head at his former partners antics, but he would have to say he missed Sting and he was the only reason he hesitated to leave Sabertooth. Sting was his best friend and his first real friend. Rogue was glad that he had joined Fairy Tail, now he wont have to feel the guilt of leaving Sting behind.

Lucy watched as the two caught up and she couldn't help but be happy Rogue had someone he knew well. She let out a sigh and rested her head on the bar looking at her barely touched strawberry milkshake. She usually would have drunk most of it now, but for some reason she didn't feel like it today.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked worriedly, Lucy looked up to the barmaid with a smile.

"I guess I am just tired today. I might head off now, see you later." she stood from her seat and began to walk out of the guild only to be stopped by someone grabbing her wrist, she turned to see Natsu.

"Where are you going Luce?" he looked at her with curiosity. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm going home, I guess I don't feel like being at the guild today." he frowned at this and then let her wrist go.

"Okay, it's just I don't see you that often." Natsu gave her a pout and she looked at the ground.'

"Sorry, I will go on mission with you soon. I promise." Lucy gave him a smile and waved. "Bye Natsu." He watched as she left the guild, Natsu couldn't help but smile at her promise. He was going to go on a mission with Lucy, _alone_. He'll have to make sure the stripper and Titania don't tag along. He narrowed his eyes as he looked to the ground, _why do I not want Gray and Erza to come with us?_

He could understand why he didn't want Gray to come but why Erza as well? Shaking his head he decided to forget about it and went back to enjoy the party for their new guild member.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy looked at Rogue with wide eyes, sure she knew this was going to happen one day but not now. She fought away the tears and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She looked down at Frosch who also looked sad and then to Rogue and looked into his eyes, even without looking into his eyes you could tell he was upset with this.

"Are you sure?" she managed to say with out stuttering.

"Yeah, Sting found a place that we could share." he looked at the ground.

"Oh. Well, I hope you'll be fine there." she smiled at him the best she could. Frosch looked up at her and frowned, he could tell that smile was fake and hope Rogue would notice as well.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay Lucy. I lived with you for a month, so I owe you." he gave her a smile and walked towards her and embraced her, Lucy's eyes widen and then she nods taking in Rogue's body warmth and his scent for some reason he smelt like a forest. She sighed and smiled, only to frown when he moved away.

"So, when are you leaving?" she looked at his face noticing his slight scowl.

"Sting said that he wanted me there soon. So I will leave after I have packed." Lucy could feel her heart aching, she knew it was because he was leaving and she was going to be alone again but she didn't understand why it hurt that bad.

"You know you could always take your time." she raised an eyebrow, Rogue chuckled a little shaking his head.

"I could." he smiled at Lucy, causing the blonde to blush and look away. He was glad he knew how to make her blush, just smile and that's all. He didn't know why but girls always did blush when he smiled, though that never happened often because it usually took a lot for someone to make him smile. But this was Lucy, she made him smile easily for some reason.

"But, you wouldn't want to keep Sting waiting. It's getting late after all." she said in a sad tone, he thought for a few moments and shrugged.

"I could always just pack tomorrow and sleep here one more night." he looked at Lucy noticing her smile.

"Okay. Oh did you want to eat out tonight?" she asked as she walked into her room, Rogue stood there thinking.

"I do have some jewels left, so if you want to we could." Lucy walked back out while putting on a jacket and smiled at him.

"Cool, your pick." Lucy was happy to eat out with Rogue, she decided that she would try to make tonight last, because for all she knew it would be the last night they ever spent together.

* * *

**Please review. Also I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Also anyone hear the news of the anime returning? I know I did, I am so happy. I can't wait for the rest of the Grand Magic Games and the Future Rogue part to be animated. XD Anyways enough with my fan-girling. **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
